


Just a Little

by fair_haven



Category: The Rookie - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_haven/pseuds/fair_haven
Summary: Angela visits Jackson in the hospital.
Relationships: Angela Lopez & Jackson West, Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the episode "Lockdown". There's been a serious lack of Lopez and West scenes this season (only one so far!) and I wanted to fix that! 
> 
> The title is from when Angela shot Jackson "just a little".
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m going to be late,” Angela explained to Wesley over the phone, “Jackson was hurt and I’m at the hospital to visit him,”

“Of course. Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes. He’s got beat up pretty badly. It’s complicated. I’ll tell you about it later,”

“Call me when you’re on your way home so I can have dinner ready,”

“Will do,” She paused, “I love you,”

“I love you too. See you later,” She ended the call and set aside the conservation she’d have to have with him later. She had to focus on Jackson now. She paused outside of his hospital room and took a deep breath. She opened up the door.

“Hey,” Angela said as she walked into the room. Bradford had told it was bad, but he hadn’t said how bad. His face was so swollen, one of his eyes was completely swollen shut, that she barely recognized him, “You up for a visit from your old TO?”

“I’m always up for a visit from the TO best ever,” He told her slowly. 

“They must have you on the good painkillers,” 

“They do, but it’s still true,”

“The best TO ever wouldn’t have taken a promotion and left you to finish your training with a racist asshole,” Rationally she knew that what happened to him wasn't her fault, but she still felt guilty.

“This isn’t your fault,” He paused and Angela wondered if she should come back tomorrow, “And if I hadn’t started out riding with you I might’ve just turned a blind eye or requested a new TO. But you showed me that everyone we interact with deserves to be treated with dignity and respect,”

“I was doing my job,” She told herself not to start crying, “Tim told me about everything. You’re the one that convinced Grey that Stanton needed to go. You put your career and your life on the line to ensure that he would no longer terrorize innocent civilians. I couldn’t be prouder to have been your TO!” The tears started flowing and she quickly wiped them away.

“No, don’t cry,” He told her earnestly, “If you cry then I’ll cry and I’ll pop a stitch,”

“Sorry, the hormones are really starting to kick in,”

“What? Hormones?” He looked and sounded confused in a sleepy way.

“I’m pregnant,” If they were still riding together he would probably already know.

“Really?” She nodded “That’s awesome! You are going to be an amazing mom! You already have a great mom look,”

She stared at him.

“There it is,” He laughed and groaned at the same time.

“I should go,” She stood up, “You need to rest,”

“Grey said the work isn’t over yet,”

“That’s true, but you don’t have to do it by yourself. If you need anything at any time call me. Maybe I can talk to Caradine into letting me be your TO for the rest of your 30 days,”

“No,” He slowly shook his head, “You’re not going back on patrol and putting my niece or nephew in danger,”

“Your niece or nephew? This baby already has four uncles,”

“Well, they’re getting another one,” He closed his eyes.

“Get some rest, Officer West,” She told him as she left his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Wesley have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the show is going to give us Angela telling Wesley about the test so I wrote it!
> 
> I don't own anything!
> 
> Enjoy!

Angela opened up the door to her apartment and was instantly greeted by the smell of whatever Wesley was cooking, “What’s for dinner?”

“Lemon chicken stir-fry,” Angela walked into the kitchen.

“It actually smells good,” She took a bottle of water out of the fridge as he stirred the food in the pan.

“Nausea getting better?”

“A little, but the heartburn is getting worse,”

“How’s Jackson doing?”

“He looks rough, but I think he’ll be stronger after he gets through this,”

“What happened exactly?” He grabbed two places from a cabinet, “You said he got beat badly. Was his new TO hurt too?”

“No and he’s probably going to get fired because of it,” She paused, “His body cam recorded him watching Jackson get beat up and doing nothing, but it gets worse,”

“How?” Wesley putting the stir-fry onto their plates.

“His TO, Stanton-”

“Officer Doug Stanton?” Wesley interrupted as he picked up both plates and started to head into the dining room. Angela followed him.

“That’s him,” Angela sat down in a chair as Wesley set the plates down on the table, “According to Tim he’s a real piece of work. Have any of your clients had run-ins with him?”

“One that I know of,” He sat down opposite her, “She was pulled over for running a stop sign. Stanton decided to search her car because she seemed suspicious. She says that she was just nervous because she was a black woman being pulled over by a white cop,”

“Most of the cops I know would’ve just given her a ticket and sent her on her way. I’m taking it that since she was arrested they found something in the search,”

Wesley nodded, “Guns,” Then he continued quickly before Angela could interrupt, “They belonged to her ex-husband and she was on her way to turn them into the police. Her ex continued to threaten to kill her after she got a restraining order so she figured taking his guns and turning them in was her last option,”

“Are you going to be able to get the charges dropped?” Angela asked as she started to eat her meal.

“I think so,” He picked up his fork, “So did Stanton just not help Jackson because he’s black?”

“No, from what Tim said there was more to it. Jackson started questioning Stanton’s decisions. Grey started to have Jackson keep a record of Stanton’s misdeeds until they had enough to bring to IA. Stanton found out, set Jackson up to disobey his orders, and gave him a blue page. Today Jackson apparently had enough, pulled the dad card, and Stanton probably figured that if he let Jackson get beat to death he could keep his job,”

“Hopefully he’s done as a cop and doesn’t just get hired by another department,”

Angela nodded in agreement as she enjoyed her dinner.

“I was able to move some things around so I can go to the test with you on Wednesday,”

Angela put her fork down, she should’ve expected that. He had said that he was going to try to fit the appointment (the fake one) into his schedule, “I already had the test done this morning,” She stared down at her plate.

“What? Why?” The shock in his voice was painful, “Why didn’t you tell me the appointment had changed? I could’ve still gone with you,”

“It didn’t change,” She looked up slowly, “I wanted to give myself time to process the results before I told you. You did just spring this on me! You could’ve told me after we got engaged!”

“I know,” He shifted in his seat, “And I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you. I just couldn’t find the right time. I wanted to go with you to the test so I could support you,”

“I handled it just fine by myself,” 

“I knew you could do it by yourself. You’re the strongest woman I know. Please let me be there for you. You don’t have to and you shouldn’t have to do this by yourself. We’re in this together,”

Angela nodded. She knew he was right. She wasn’t her mother. She had a very supportive partner.

‘When will we know the results?” He picked his fork back up.

“I already got them,” She smiled at him, “The baby is okay! The test didn’t detect the Fragile X mutation or any other mutation,”

A slow smile spread across Wesley’s face.

“Do you want to see the baby?” She reached for her phone already knowing what his answer would be.

“Yes,” He responded without hesitation.

She unlocked her phone, pulled up the most recent picture, and showed Wesley the picture on her phone, “We made an adorable alien blob,”

“That we did,” Wesley agreed as he looked at the ultrasound picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story is officially done, but there may be a sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on Angela telling Wesley about Jackson and the test if the show doesn't address it next week. Angela really has some explaining to do!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
